factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The War King
War Chief/Master That's a very contentious position, with no evidence on screen or in official books (beyond FASA roleplaying rulebooks IIRC), in fact there is more evidence that they're different people. In "Dark Path", for example, the Doctor recognises the Master by the name Koschei. Magnus turns up alongside Koschei in "Divided Loyalties". Also, there's entirely the possibility that the War King is the Doctor, and the "sought dominion" bits black propaganda in order to justify imprisoning him. Darth Bumbles talk to me 22:12, February 22, 2017 (UTC) : As the page says: Timewyrm: Exodus shows the War Chief becoming Roger Delgado's Master. The Magnus/Koschei thing is from a dream sequence in the hideous abortion of a book that is Divided Loyalties. And David A. McIntee (The Dark Path s author) says that he meant to allow for the possibility that the War Chief and the Master were the same. Personally, I don't like the War Chief = Master idea at all. But the sordid details of that question are the Doctor Who wiki's problem, not ours — this page only mentions the War Chief at all because of the hypercube connection in The Book of the War. : From the War King's own mouth: "Many of you know me. You know of my past. It's a past of rebellion and recklessness, of childish dreams, adolescent rages and ageless arrogance. I once embraced the bombastic titles I just mentioned, considering myself the ruler of everything that any intelligent creature can comprehend." And that's not even getting into the Magistrate reference in The Taking of Planet 5. Unless you're contending that the above is an accurate description of the Doctor, that the Doctor is somehow not really dead in Alien Bodies, and that the entirety of The Book of the War should be treated as falsehood — in which case there would little point to this wiki at all. Fwhiffahder talk to me 23:09, February 22, 2017 (UTC) : In addition, at absolutely no point do any of the FASA gamebooks claim that the War Chief is the Master. They exclusively say that the Monk is the Master, and that the War Chief is a completely different person. --Pluto2 (talk) 23:15, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::: In Invasion of the Cat People, Magnus is actually mentioned by name. And that book came out well before Dark Path. So a friend named Magnus, separate from Koschei, was floating around as an idea for a while. TheImperatorPresident talk to me 05:04, July 22, 2017 (UTC)TheImperatorPresident Ageless arrogance? Bombastic titles like Oncoming Storm? Could still be the Doctor. And given the mental gymnastics the Doctor engaged in to deny the War Doctor as a Doctor, and River's rule #1 (the Doctor lies), and the fact that the Faction virus infected Doctor is half-human and therefore reborn in the City of the Saved, he can be both dead on Dronid and aware of some pertinent facts about the enemy that no one on the Homeworld could have. He also has something about him that attracts the Celestis, him being a City inhabitant could be that allure. Darth Bumbles talk to me 00:04, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :The Doctor dies before year 50 of the War, per Alien Bodies. However, the War King is still alive for The Taking of Planet 5, which is set after Alien Bodies for Homunculette and the Celestis. Furthermore, the references in The Book of the War to Lolita being the War King's TARDIS would make no sense if he were the Doctor, per Toy Story. If the War King were the Doctor, Compassion's discussions with him would have also gone completely differently; note that Godfather Halfling is friends with Compassion, whereas the War King's relationship with her is far less jovial. The War King was intended to be the Master/War Chief, and he will stay as such for the intents and purposes of this wiki. NateBumber talk to me 00:13, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I prefer ambiguity when it comes to "shared" characters, so the War King might be the Master. He might be the War Chief. He might be someone utterly new. And besides, if the reborn in the City Doctor is the War King, he might have a second TARDIS that becomes Lolita, she's Blue Box's sister because they have a shared "father" in their pilot :p I don't expect anything to be changed, beyond perhaps a restoration of ambiguity. I was hoping for a discussion of the lore. Darth Bumbles talk to me 00:41, February 23, 2017 (UTC)